Teaching Robbie
by James Stryker
Summary: Robbie asks Daniel's help on how to please a girl. P.S. I Do Not Own Every Witch Way.


**Teaching Robbie**

 **Hello, my friends. It's me sean. here bringing you another story for** _ **Every Witch Way**_ **. And who is the new pairing that I'm working on? Well, this is a Demma story that I'm working on. But this on has a twist to it. This story is going to have Robbie in it. So, this is a Daniel/Emma/Robbie threesome one-shot story. This story is very descriptive and it is rated M for sexual content. P.S. I do not own** _ **Every Witch Way**_ **. So here it is, the one-shot story** _ **Teaching Robbie**_ **. Read and enjoy.**

"Thanks for inviting me over, Daniel." Emma smiles as she walks over to the couch with two cans of pineapple soda in her hand, One for her and one for Daniel.

Daniel closes the closet door and made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Emma. Emma hands Daniel his can of soda while Emma grabs the remote control to turn on the television. The raven-haired teen opens his soda and takes a sip. Emma flips from channel to channel to find something good to watch. After a few minutes of switching channels, Emma finally finds a perfect show for her and Daniel to watch, and that show is _The Real Housewives of Miami_.

"Really, Emma? _The Real Housewives of Miami_." Daniel said. "Do we have to watch that together?"

"Well, yeah. It's my favorite show to watch." Emma said.

"It's something that Maddie and Diego would watch together." Daniel said.

"I don't think Diego would watch that kind of show." Emma said as she takes a sip of her soda.

"He's always hanging out with the Panthers and they always watch that show. Let's watch something else. Maybe we can watch _Strike Force Eagle 2_." Daniel said.

"But this movie has a lot of shooting in it." Emma said. "Do we have to watch it?"

"Or we don't watch TV and we can do something else together." Daniel said.

"Like what?" Emma asked smiling at Daniel.

"This." Daniel leans in closer to Emma and kisses her on the lips. Emma giggles into the kiss as Daniel pecks at her lips. The kiss became nice and slow until it became heated and passionate for the duo. Daniel runs his hand up and down Emma's thigh, making Emma shiver in pleasure from his touch. His hand move farther up Emma's thigh and underneath her purple dress until his hand reaches her crotch to pleasure her. Things were getting heated between the two love birds until somebody else snuck into the garage quietly like a spy. The mysterious person trips over a chair and falls on the floor until he bumps into a stack of multicolored buckets. Daniel breaks the kiss and began to check to see what caused this commotion.

"What was that?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know. It must've been a mouse. Let's get back to what we're doing. Okay, Danny." Emma said.

"Emma, I don't think it was a mouse. A mouse wouldn't wear shorts and socks and he wouldn't be short." Daniel said as he point at the legs sticking out in the pile of buckets. The mysterious person gets up and looks around until he spotted Daniel. That boy was revealed to be Daniel's younger brother Robbie.

"Robbie! What are you doing here?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing." Robbie looks around the garage suspiciously.

"Nothing? I don't believe you. I don't believe you because you're always up to something because you, Tommy and Melanie are always working on some weird contraption and coming up with the biggest scheme ever that will put you in prison for life." Daniel said.

"I was looking for the super soaker." Robbie said.

"Why do you need the super soaker?" Emma asked.

"Tommy, Melanie and I are planning on squirting garlic water all over Maddie at the Beachside 7 to ruin her date with Diego." Robbie said.

"Robbie, you're not going to ruin Maddie's date. Remember the last time your biggest prank got you three kicked out of the Beachside 7? Remember the Neverending Summer incident? You sprayed water on everybody." Daniel said.

"I told you! That was not us, that was Diego's cousins Hector and Oscar. The H2O!" Robbie yelled.

"I don't care if it was the Pope or Riley Matthews that accused you three. Anyway, you're not going to spray Maddie on her date. If you do, she will kill you." Daniel said.

"Fine." Robbie said as he prepared to walk out of the garage to leave Emma and Daniel alone. "You want to know what the real reason I came in here? I wanted to ask you a very important question."

"What is it?" Daniel asked as he took a sip of pineapple soda.

"I want you to teach me how to pleasure a girl." Robbie said. Daniel spits out his soda as a shocked looked appeared on his face. He couldn't believe that his own brother asked him that question.

"Robbie, why do you want to know how to pleasure a girl? You're too young to know that kind of thing." Daniel said.

"I'm only 13, Daniel." Robbie said.

"Still. You can't learn about something like that." Daniel said.

"Oh, come on! I saw you and Emma trying to get it on in here." Robbie said.

"What!?" Daniel exclaimed.

"Robbie, whatever you have seen it was nothing. We were just kissing. And that's all we were doing. Just kissing." Emma said,

"Just kissing? How come I have a video of you two kissing each other with Daniel's hand moving up underneath your dress?" Robbie asked as he pulled out his cell phone with a recording of Emma and Daniel's make-out session.

"Robbie, I am going to kill you. Delete the video, now!" Daniel exclaimed.

"No! You teach me how to pleasure a girl right now or else I'm going to post this video on the internet and I will show it to mom, dad and the whole school. Let's not forget Mr. Alonso. How would he react to seeing his way too innocent daughter being fondled by my brother? He will kill you." Robbie said.

"You wouldn't." Daniel glares at Robbie.

"I would. You have two choices, Daniel. Either teach me or let the whole world see you two. Your choice." Robbie said. Daniel knew that he was not going to lose the battle. He was not going to give in to his brother's demands. But Daniel also knew that if Robbie shows that to his parents and Emma's father, it will be the end of him. Then, at that moment, Daniel rolled his eyes and sighed and looked at Emma.

"Alright, fine. I'll teach you." Daniel said. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"I want you to teach me the basics on how to please a girl." Robbie said. "What do I do first?"

"Well, Robbie. Why don't Emma and I demonstrate it for you? Maybe that will help you out." Daniel said.

"Danny! We're not going to teach him just by making out with each other while he watches. I'd rather let my father ground me." Emma said.

"Emma, we have to do this. If not, then we're screwed." Daniel whispers to Emma.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it. Only for you." Emma said as her and Daniel sit down on the couch while Robbie brings the orange beanbag chair towards him and sits down.

"Alright, so what do you do first?" Robbie asked.

"First, you kiss a girl. And to demonstrate it, Emma and I will demonstrate it for you." Daniel said. The older teen moves closer to Emma and leans in and began to kiss her nice and slow. Robbie watches as Daniel and Emma continue to kiss each other. Emma began to enjoy Daniel's kisses that were soft and loving. Robbie wanted to kiss Emma so badly. He even thought about making love to her. Robbie began to have some pretty erotic thoughts about Emma. He wanted to feel how soft, wet and tight her pussy was. Daniel slips his wet, crimson tongue inside Emma's mouth and began a battle of dominance with her. After breaking the kiss, Daniel takes a deep breath and smiles at Emma.

"And that's how you do it." Daniel said.

"Is it okay if I kiss Emma?" Robbie asked.

"What!?" Asked Emma. "Forget it, Robbie. I'm not kissing you."

"I wonder if your father is home…" Robbie said.

"Alright, fine. You can kiss me. But this is the only time." Emma said. Robbie hops off of the beanbag chair and sits next to Emma on the couch. Robbie stared into the beautiful Latina's brown eyes and stared at her soft, pink lips. The younger boy takes a deep breath, leans in and kisses Emma on the lips. Daniel watches as he sees his younger brother kissing his girlfriend.

"You're doing pretty good, Rob." Daniel said.

Robbie runs his fingers through Emma's dark brown locks as he continues to kiss her. The kiss was nice and slow at first until Robbie deepened the kiss, making the kiss ferocious and passionate. Emma began to feel Robbie's tongue slipping into her mouth and moans into the kiss. While making out for a few hours, Robbie moves his hand up to Emma's breasts and began to squeeze them. Emma yelps into the younger Miller brother's mouth as Robbie squeezes harder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Robbie, you can kiss Emma. Not feel her up." Daniel said.

"But she's so hot, Daniel. I want to lean more. And I want to try it with Emma." Robbie said.

"So, you want to have sex with Emma?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." Robbie said. "Daniel, I want to have sex with Emma. Maybe you could join in too."

"So, you're saying that I want my girlfriend to have a threesome with both me and you?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." Robbie said. "You know the deal. You can't back out on it."

Daniel walks over to the couch and removes Emma's blue jean jacket and kisses her passionately while Robbie continues to fondle her breasts. Emma starts to unbutton Daniel's purple shirt while she feels her boyfriend's hands reach behind her dress and unzips it. After unbuttoning Daniel's shirt, Emma moves her hand down to Robbie's crotch and palms his cock through his shorts, making his eyes bulge in surprise while Daniel pulls Emma's dress down to her waist to reveal her cute pink bra and panties.

"Holy cow! Daniel, I'm feeling something growing in my pants." Robbie said.

"That means that you're getting a hard-on. Emma is turning you on." Daniel said while he reaches the back of her bra to unhook it, revealing her medium-sized breasts. Emma began to remove Daniel's clothes off, leaving him in only his yellow and green boxers, with his hard-on sticking out. Emma did the same with Robbie as Robbie watches in amazement.

"Wow." Robbie mouthed quietly. After removing all of Robbie's clothes off, Emma stares at the tent poking out of his briefs and grins seductively at her.

"Next, after all of our clothes are removed, we start pleasuring Emma by licking her breasts and when she gets extremely wet one of us will start eating her out while the other fucks her mouth." Daniel said. The brunette teen licks and kisses Emma's neck while Robbie leans in and takes one of Emma's nipples in his mouth and began to suck on her hardened light brown nipple. A soft moan escapes from Emma's mouth as she felt Robbie's tongue flicking her erect nub and Daniel sucking on her neck harder. Wanting to turn on Emma some more, Robbie starts rubbing Emma through her panties. Emma continues to writhe in pleasure from the Miller brothers.

"Alright, after Emma is wet enough for you, you can remove her panties and start licking her." Daniel said. "Wanna taste her?"

"Sure." Robbie said. Emma starts to remove Daniel's boxers and pulls them down to his ankles as his 9-inch cock sprung out right in front of her. Robbie kneels in between Emma's legs and starts touching her dripping wet pussy with his fingers. Emma wraps her hand around Daniel's cock and moves her lips towards the tip of his member. Emma licks at Daniel's mushroom head tip to tease him a bit while Robbie leans in to get his first taste of pussy. Robbie grabs Emma's legs the placed them on his shoulder and takes a good, long lick up Emma's wet slit. Emma moans from the feeling of the young boy lapping at her pussy as she continues to lick up and down on Daniel's cock before engulfing it in her mouth.

"Oh, god…Emma. That feels so good." Daniel moans as Emma bobs her head up and down sucking on his cock. Emma uses her tongue to lick around Daniel's cock. Robbie spits on Emma's soft and wet pussy and rubs it in a circular motion before spreading her pink pussy lips open to push his tongue in and out of her wet hole. Robbie felt Emma's juices leaking out of her pussy and landing all over his tongue, making the tongue fucking easier. After a few minutes of tongue fucking Emma and Emma blowing Daniel, it's time for Robbie to learn the next part.

"And now, it's time for you to learn how to fuck a girl. Just let Emma lie down on her back and position yourself in front of her." Daniel said. Robbie pulls down his briefs, revealing his 4-inch cock and lines it up in front of her pussy. Robbie slips his cock inside Emma's pussy and felt how nicely wet and tight she was. Robbie thrusts slowly in and out of Emma while Daniel slowly fucks Emma's mouth.

"Wow, Daniel. I never thought that it would feel pretty good." Robbie moans.

"I know. Don't forget to speed up and pound her harder." Daniel said.

Robbie thrusts harder and faster inside Emma's pussy while Daniel continues to fuck his girlfriend's mouth.

"Now, let's try some double penetration on Emma." Daniel said as he stops fucking Emma's mouth and slid himself underneath her and eases himself slowly inside Emma's ass while Robbie continues to fuck Emma's pussy.

"Oh, my god! Daniel! Robbie!" Emma screams as Daniel and Robbie pound both of her holes. Daniel leans up and kisses Emma passionately while fucking her ass hard like a wild man. Robbie continues to fuck Emma's pussy harder and pinches her nipple harder.

"Oh, crap! My cock is twitching inside Emma. I'm about…about to…" Robbie groans.

"That means you're about to cum. Make sure you pull out and cum all over her stomach. I don't want you to impregnate her." Daniel said

Emma's walls begin to clench around Robbie's cock and both Robbie and Daniel's cocks were twitching inside Emma. Daniel and Robbie give Emma a couple of thrusts until Daniel blows his load inside her ass and Robbie pulls out and shoots his hot white cum all over her stomach. Daniel pulls his softening cock out of Emma's ass as he watches his cum spill out of her ass and landing all over the couch.

"So, what do you think?" Daniel asked.

"I thought that was pretty hot. I hope I can try those kinds of lovemaking techniques on my own girlfriend." Robbie said.

 **And that was** _ **Teaching Robbie**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed it. Don't worry, I'll still work on** _ **Every Witch Way: Tales of Love**_ **. I'll be working on it after I finish working on** _ **Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_ **. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
